


Larger Devils Are More Dangerous

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Accents, Confusion, Dialect, F/M, Flirting, Mostly Dialogue, Post-Canon, Seduction, Triplets, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just saw Brave today and I had a thought; what would the triplets be like all grown up? (15ish) Much like the Weasley twins, I suspect.</p><p>One country girl is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larger Devils Are More Dangerous

Sorcha set down the last bundle of wool and looked around. She was dying for a drink of water, but she wasn't sure where the well was. Taking a few steps from her father's stall, she looked around. The market was quite big, and she was surprised by how many people there were. She was about to ask someone for help when three young men about her age surrounded her. They were identical, from their curly red hair to the green and red tartan they wore, and she gasped at their sudden appearance.

"Sae hinnie, we haena seen ye aboot the keep," The first one spoke.

"Ar ye new ti these pairts?" another continued.

"A'm visitin, wi my faither," she admitted.

"Aye?"

"What dis yer faither dae?" They spoke quickly, and she had trouble keeping track of which one was talking.

"He raises sheep; we bring in oo for the keep."

They didn't look impressed, not that she expected them to. It wasn't all that important, what her da did. "Than how haena we iver seen ye afore?"

"We wad hae amembered a breagha ben ros sic as yerself." The one speaking cupped his hand under her chin, and she lost track of what she had been about to say. She was painfully aware of the bits of wool clinging to her patched dress – the best she owned.

"Oh," she faltered. "My aulder brither usually helps, but he's lain up wi a brokin leg, sae A haed ti come."

"Aye?"

"Sic big job for ane so young an sweet!"

"Yer faither maun be verra pruid o ye."

"Ye'd mak som man verra sona ane day."

"Oh!" she blushed. "It's nae my bit ti think o sic things. A'm needit at hame, ti help, an we leive so faur awa frae maist o the ceities, an wi the sheep…" she realized that she was rambling horribly and cut herself off. This was not the impression that she wanted to make, her first time allowed out from home.

"That's traidjic, aye."

"But I can see cirtain guid pairts."

"She haenae haed wheen louns efter her."

"That wee stuttir is sae chaurmin."

"Mmh, A lik it." She was getting dizzy from trying to follow them, and she really did want that drink of water.

"Ye shuid do us the honor of comin wi us to the gilravage the nicht."

"Aye, efter the markit an gaimes than gaein to be lots o fuid."

"We'd be sae verra sora if ye cam."

"Wi aa three o ye?"

"Aye. We shair aa thing, ye ken."

"Aa thing." They traded looks, identical smirks that made her a bit nervous.

"An ye ken, ye cuid do sic wirs."

"Lik som ben gait-hird."

"Or a wid cairver."

"Aye alan in the ben. It canae be helthae for a breagha young lass."

"It braks my hert juist thinking aboot it."

"Leukit him, A think he's gaun ti cry!"

"Ye aye shuid cheer him up, ye ken."

"A wee kiss mey doit."

"A k-kiss?" This was the first time she'd even spoken to a boy, not counting her brothers, and they wanted to kiss her?

One of the young men leaned forward, but before he could get any closer, he was abruptly yanked backwards and tumbled onto the ground. His twins looked shocked, and then someone was slamming their heads together quite fiercely.

As they fell, Sorcha beheld an older girl who closely resembled them, but who wore an archer's bow and arm guards. "Ye really shuidnae lat thaim fankle ye neist time," she warned cheerfully.

"Th- thank ye?" Sorcha was afraid that this wild-maned woman was an apparition – a warrior goddess from the legends.

"My pleisur. Is this yer first time in the keep?"

"Aye."

"Neist time stey closir to your faither, or a brither, binna ye want my ti seek ya again." She quickly whirled on the three boys, who were still sprawled on the ground, clutching their heads. "As fer ye, do A hae ti tell mum what ye juist tried?"

"Nae!" The boys immediately leapt to their feet and scrambled away.

"That's whit A thocht," the other girl muttered under her breath. Turning back to Sorcha, she stuck her hand out in greeting. "Hello, A'm Merida."

"Sorcha," she returned the gesture.

"Why for no ye ett wi me the nicht, to fend off yon randies?"

"Aye, thanks!"

**Author's Note:**

> Writing brogue is much harder than I expected. I apologize now if I've upset anyone by butchering it horribly.


End file.
